Jealousy Doesn't suit you
by Hookeduponthecaptain
Summary: Emma is jealous of Killian and Tink which leads to much more than they both had expected. M-rated CS smut. R&R pretty please.


_Based on the prompt: Emma getting jealous of Killian and Tink._

**I had fun writing this.**

**M-rated. **Sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you like it! Reviews are like sexy times on the Rolly Jodger. 3

* * *

Emma was fuming. She was absolutely livid.

Her day had started good, no curses, no villains to defeat, she finally had a good nights rest, but then she walked into Granny's.

The first thing she did was look around for him and when she found him, she felt like she was punched in the gut. He was sitting very close to Tinkerbell and they were laughing. Her hand was lying on his and their shoulders were bumping. They hadn't even noticed her arrival.

There was history between the two of them, but they never told her what. They had spent years in Neverland together and Emma couldn't help but wonder about the two of them. She should have known he was just like all the other men she had dated. He had his challenge and he probably figured out she wasn't worth it. How could she have been so stupid? She had no claim on him, so what did she expect to happen?

Suddenly, Killian looked up, meeting her gaze, and grinned at her. She whirled around and went back outside. She was fumbling with her car keys when she felt a hand on her shoulder, gently turning her around.

Killian stood there, his piercing blue eyes meeting her green ones. She tried to wiggle free, but he simply pressed his body against hers, putting his hand and hook on her hips. She closed her eyes and fought for control. She needed to be strong for this. She had finally let him in, opened her heart and he had already moved on to someone else.

"Let me go," she snapped and even though there were a million emotions going through her, her voice was quite steady.

Killian sighed, but didn't let go of her. He slid his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Emma, what-" he started, but Emma didn't let him finish.

"Let me go," she hissed and pushed him away.

"We were talking about you, Swan," he explained. "She knows how I feel about you. She was helping me."

Her heart jerked hard at his comment, but she shook her head not believing him.

"Have I ever told you a lie?" he asked softly, skimming his fingers along her arm. She looked into his eyes and she knew he wasn't lying, but her walls were too damn high.

He slowly nodded, seeing her answer in her eyes.

"After everything, you still think so little of me," He said and backed away from her. The hurt was evident in his eyes and it made Emma's heart ache. "I don't know how much clearer I can make my feelings towards you. I don't understand that you would even think that I would do this. I love you, Emma. I thought I made that clear."

He had never literally said the words and her heart soared by them. He turned around to leave, but before he could walk away from her, she whirled him back to her. She grasped him by the lapels of his coat and covered his lips with hers. First, he didn't respond, but then he put his hand into her hair. It started out sweet and soft, but quickly turned hot and deep. They both stopped thinking and let the feelings overcome them.

His fingers stroked down from her jaw to her shoulders and she couldn't help but shiver. The need for air became too strong to ignore so they reluctantly pulled back. Emma licked her lips and took his hand in hers, pulling him back to Granny's so they could go upstairs.

His mouth closed over hers as soon as they entered his room. He groaned loudly as she opened to him, tasting her as if he was a starving man. Breaking for air, he leant his forehead against hers and stared at her for a few seconds before kissing her again. He changed the angle of the kiss and Emma fisted his hair in her hands and pulled gently. She needed it, she craved the heat and suddenly needed a lot more. Emma let go of his hair and slid them to his shoulders, so she could take off his ridiculously heavy coat. While coming up for air again, Killian took off Emma's jacket and tank top before dropping his gaze.

He rested his hook between her breasts, underneath her bra, silently asking permission. Emma nodded fervently as she realized what he wanted to do. She moaned loudly as the ripping sound went straight to her core.

His chest rose and fell with uneven breaths as he looked at her exposed skin while Emma shrugged off her ripped bra, before taking off her jeans as well.

Without missing a beat he pushed her backwards so that she was pressed to the wall of his room, held there by his body.

She lifted her leg over to his hips and felt his erection press against her, making her moan again.

He cupped her breast with his good hand before running his thumb over a nipple and Emma let out a needy sound.

He bent his head and ran his tongue over a nipple, before blowing a soft and warm breath over it.

She tossed back her head making it bump loudly against the wall, but the lust overpowered the pain without a doubt.

She fisted his hair again, tugging him closer while he was sucking on her nipples, lavishing both of them with equal favor. She bucked her hips into his, feeling the swollen ridge of his erection, making Killian groan deeply. He pulled back and looked at her with eyes heavy with lust and desire.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a strained voice.

She gave him a nod and pressed her lips onto his to prove her point.

He pushed her backwards, making her tumble to the mattress.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to be gentle," he said as he followed her onto the mattress after he took off his pants and shirt.

Emma slid her gaze over his glorious naked body and licked her lips, "who says I want it gentle?"

He flashed a dark grin at her before pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses from her jaw, to her breasts, to her belly and finally to the inside of her tights.

Then he slid his fingers beneath the elastic edging at her hip, tracing it down. His knuckles brushed her center, which made Emma arch up and wanting more, so much more.

"Killian," she pleaded.

He leaned in and kissed her center, before stroking her with his tongue, exploring it slowly. She needed him inside of her and fast.

"Please," she exclaimed. "I need you inside of me."

But Killian didn't respond and drove his tongue over her before plunging his fingers inside of her. He moved his fingers to the rhythm of his tongue, his palm pressing against her swollen clit. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and urged him to go faster. She gasped as he slid his tongue deeper.

Emma felt her whole body shake and she screamed as she climaxed.

Killian groaned against her flesh and lapped up everything she gave him.

When she could breathe again, he was still between her thighs, looking at her with a smug expression.

She pulled him up by his shoulders and his mouth found hers again, hot and hungry. Emma tasted herself on his tongue and couldn't help but moan at that. Killian's thumb rose to caress the underside of her breast and she shuddered.

"Beautiful," Killian whispered against her lips.

"I need you now," Emma stated and wrapped her hand around his erection, guiding him towards her aching center. Killian let out a strangled sound, slapping her hand away, before plunging inside of her.

He covered her mouth with his and pulled back only to thrust in again.

"Wrap your legs around me," he ordered and she did, causing Killian to change the angle of his trusts.

"Emma," he groaned and he hit deeper and deeper, her moans spurring him on.

He bent close to kiss her again, a demanding kiss that she felt mimicked in his trusts as well. Emma felt the delicious warmth spread through her like she was on fire. She started shuddering again, feeling her orgasm hit her too soon.

"Don't hold back," Killian groaned. "Come for me."

He sped up his trusts and she arched her back, taking all of him, coming hard around him.

Killian buried his face in her throat and followed her over the edge.

"You'll be the death of me, Swan," he said and pressed his lips against her forehead before lying down next to her. They both turned, so they were facing each other, legs entangled.

Emma's heart was hammering against her chest while she continued to catch her breath. She felt Killian wrap his arms around her and pull her closer.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for, love?" Killian answered and kissed her softly.

"For doubting your love for me. I should have known you weren't going to leave me for someone else. I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Swan."

He kissed her again while she ran her fingers down his chest and belly, over and over again.

He was completely hard again and Emma bucked her hips against his.

"Again?" she asked hopefully.

"Again," he nodded and pulled her on top of him.


End file.
